


i still feel you, now and then, slow like pseudo-ephedrine

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Sick Character, lots of sweetness i kinda hate it, my bitch cordy loves amazon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: misty gets sick, cordelia goes into nurse mode and takes things a little too seriously.





	i still feel you, now and then, slow like pseudo-ephedrine

**Author's Note:**

> and baby, for you, I would fall from grace  
just to touch your face

“Absolutely not, no.”

“But_ Delia_.”

“I could get eaten alive out there. God knows what kind of animals live in these swamps.”

Cordelia was lounging on Misty’s barely large enough for one person cot; dressed in an old t-shirt and leggings, about as relaxed as anyone would ever see her. She would never admit it, but Cordelia liked this bed better than their own at the academy. It wasn’t like it was her fault Misty could get lost amongst the pillows there. On this bed, well, they’re pressed so close at night that she has the excuse to fall asleep with her head on Misty’s chest. Her strong and steady heartbeat is the only sound that could tug Cordelia into a blissful sleep in an instant.

Dressed in only a pair of Cordelia’s underwear and a thin tank top, Misty turned from where she was making them both an omelette at her small stove. Biting back a smug grin, she shot back, “If you go stargaze outside with me, I guarantee there’s only one thing out there that’ll want to eat you.”

She could almost _hear_ Cordelia’s following eye roll at the innuendo. “Disregarding that, wouldn’t it be a nice treat to sit outside and hear nature callin’ out to you? The hum of cicadas, leaves rustlin’, the trickle of the stream...” she bit her bottom lip as she trailed off, a look of pure contentment ghosting across her features. Features, Cordelia would add, that were still bright and full of childlike wonder despite her prolonged visit to Hell.

“Or we could just open a window and not run the risk of getting attacked by an alligator.”

“Lucy does not _attack_ people. You are no fun, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia glanced at the sun that had started slowly receding from the horizon, uselessly trying, “It’s freezing- you’ll catch a cold.”

“I may have lived without electricity, but I do own blankets. I’m not that uncivilized,” she bristled, finishing up their omelette and plating it, sprinkling fresh herbs as a finishing touch. “Plus, you did bring me here to make me feel better, don’t tell me you’re taking that back.”

At Misty’s adorable pout, Cordelia melted like putty in her hands. Grumbling as she cut into their food, she caved, “If you weren’t so cute you wouldn’t get away with so much.”

“I know, aren't I just awful?”

Fifteen minutes later, Cordelia had been corralled into packing a small basket with strawberries and chocolate, a blanket, and enough champagne to keep them tipsy through til’ next year. Misty trotted along, greeting every plant or doe she came across like they were old acquaintances. After a few minutes, she deemed a small clearing perfect for their evening stargazing; no alligators in sight, much to Cordelia’s approval.

Spreading the blanket and plopping down with a loud huff, she extended her hand up to help Cordelia sit tentatively on the ground. As Misty brushed dirt off her skirt, she looked up to find the older blonde staring at her so intensely a crimson blush rose to her cheeks. “What, do I have somethi-“

“No,” Cordelia interrupted, “You just look so beautiful here. Surrounded by all the things you love.”

Misty drug her finger through the chocolate sauce, leaning in just close enough for Cordelia to feel breath fanning across her cheek. “Don’t tell anyone, but you’re my favorite thing out here.” In the next second she howled with laughter as she swiped the chocolate on Cordelia’s nose, who squealed loud enough to wake all the swamp animals that were definitely out to get her now.

“You are truly terrible.”

The swamp witch shoved a strawberry into her mouth. “You say this like you don’t love me.”

“Maybe if you come kiss me I’ll reconsider my stance.”

Misty crawled over on all fours, brushing kisses over the curves of her face; the smooth skin she never wanted to stop touching. Cordelia’s heartbeat stuttered in her chest under the intoxicating duality of kisses; both soft and passionate, the type she’d only ever experienced with Misty. No one had ever cherished her like this, in bed or otherwise. All she could do was hope that Misty felt the beat specifically in rhythm for her.

Finally pressing a long-awaited kiss to her lips, Misty wrinkled her nose cutely. “Your face is sticky.”

After being tickled in retaliation, Misty soon found herself with her head cradled in Cordelia’s lap. The supreme lay propped up on forearms, champagne glass in one hand and Misty’s in the other. Absentmindedly rubbing her thumb across the back of Misty’s palm, she asked, “Are we celebrating anything?” She motioned towards the champagne bottle Misty had been taking swigs from sans glass.

“Us being together again. I never thought it would happen down there in Hell.”

Tenderly, Cordelia leaned down to press a lingering kiss on her forehead. “I never stopped looking for you, I hope you know that.”

“Nah, I know,” Misty said as she twiddled with her thumb ring. “I could feel you every so often, kinda like a ghost. Your presence was overwhelming, almost tangible enough to touch. But I couldn’t, you know?”

Cordelia felt a stab of pain invade every inch of her soul. If she had known her useless attempts to rescue Misty had caused such a reaction, would she have continued doing so? Deciding that yes, she would have done it a million times over if it meant creating even the smallest ripple effect, she took a deep breath and shut her eyes; hearing only nature, the soothe of Misty’s voice, and her own blood thrumming through her veins. “I wish so badly I could have saved you the first time.”

“It’s okay,” Misty grinned, effervescent as always despite the literal devil on her back, “'We’re here now.”

“Yeah, we are. I love you.”

Misty took one more large gulp from the bottle before resting her head back on Cordelia’s lap. “I love you too, even when you try to fight me on coming outside.”

“If you get sick from being out here in the cold, I won’t feel sorry for you,” Cordelia warned; bending over to capture Misty’s puckered lips, already knowing that she would fly across the world to buy her favorite soup if so desired.

For a while they sat quietly, pointing out constellations to each other. As the swamp witch listed off facts about every cluster of stars, Cordelia could finally see the pleasure Misty got out of living so deep in the swamps. It was peaceful, void of smog and traffic, people rushing, and the hustle and bustle that never seemed to slow. Here in this small clearing with everything she loved so close, Cordelia was happy. Content.

Picking some daisies from a small patch beside her, Misty threaded them together one by one until woven into an impressive flower crown that looked as though it should be atop Stevie Nicks’ head circa 1975.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Lots and lotsa practice,” Misty replied flippantly, as though she hadn’t just made the most beautiful arts and craft Cordelia had ever seen. “Here.” She placed it carefully on Cordelia’s head, smiling at her handiwork.

“A crown for my princess.”

**

A week later, Misty got sick. She thought she could hide it from Cordelia, taking discreet naps during the day and exhausting the coven’s supply of aspirin. She hid it extremely well, until finally she couldn’t.

Bustling through the academy doors with two arms full of groceries, Cordelia made her way into the kitchen where Coco and Madison sat over a bowl of strawberries, probably swapping stories about tinder escapades and comparing body counts.

Setting down the groceries, she began dividing them into categories: fridge, freezer, pantry.

“Did you get almond milk? And my organic blueberries? Last time you bought the regular kind and I could taste the difference.” Madison scoffed and rolled her eyes towards Coco, who managed to kindly avert her gaze.

“Yes, and _yes_.” Cordelia replied, placing a bunch of bananas on the counter between them. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Coco perked up when she noticed her restock Ben & Jerry’s in the freezer, snatching one before anyone else saw because, well, fifteen girls and three cartons of ice cream never really lasted long. Before she could dig in, Cordelia asked, “Where’s Misty?” She had left her snacking on a feast of bagels, pretzels, and a handful of dried fruit.

“Oh,” Coco sidestepped the question, “she might be upstairs…”

Sensing hesitation, Cordelia whirled around and fixed the two of them with her best glare. “Upstairs? In our room? She’s never there in the middle of the day.”

With a mouthful of fudge, Coco shrugged her shoulders. “She said she didn’t feel too good.”

The loaf of bread in Cordelia’s hand crumbled to pieces. “_Misty_ said she didn’t feel too good? And no one called me?”

“Jesus Cordy, your bitch is fine. Queenie said she’d make her soup later. Calm down.”

Counting down from five in her head to resist the urge to send Madison flying into the nearest wall, Cordelia finished putting the groceries away before rushing from the room. Halfway out of the kitchen, she turned and tossed back a casual, “By the way Madison, I lied to you. They were sold out of organic blueberries so I bought you the store brand.”

The following shriek gave her an ounce of self satisfaction.

Opening the door to their room, she called, “Mist? Are you alright? Coco told me you-“

At the sleeping figure curled up on her side of the bed, Cordelia froze. Usually Misty was sprawled out on both her and Cordelia’s side, so the fact that she was huddled under two blankets in fetal position meant she definitely was not feeling well.

Coming over to crouch beside her, Cordelia ran the back of her palm across her forehead, kissing it afterwards. “Oh, Misty, you're burning up.”

Misty batted her eyes open, cracking a wide grin despite the sheen of sweat plastered across her chest and neck. “You can just tell me I’m hot.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” Cordelia ignored her, “I would have picked you up some medicine while I was at the store.”

The wild haired blonde shrugged nonchalantly. “I didn’t wanna bother you. M’fine, I swear.” An adorable sneeze punctuated her statement, earning her an unsatisfied sigh from Cordelia.

“Your temp is probably through the roof. Let’s get you into a warm bath.”

“Uh uh,” Misty timidly shook her head, wincing when it intensified the pressure in her skull. “Just wanna rest.” Cordelia should have realized by now that she is a terrible patient. “Misty Day,” she said sternly, “I’m not playing around, a bath will bring your fever down.”

When Misty refused to move from her position, fluttering her eyes back shut, Cordelia rose. “I’m going to get you a thermometer, Myrtle surely had one around here somewhere. I don’t think I have one in my bathroom.”

“That’s that radiant health for ya,” Misty mumbled, eyes still shut tight. Sensing Cordelia walking towards the door, she feebly held out a hand. “Will you just stay with me?”

Cordelia’s body thrummed with inimitable endearment, and at the risk of sounding too eager she simply nodded once. While she kicked her heels off, Misty sheepishly tugged the blankets over to give Cordelia space to crawl in. Once settled, Misty curled her tiny body into the embrace, effectively making her the little spoon.

“You never let me hold you,” Cordelia muffled her laughter into the fragrant crown of Misty’s head, “That’s how I know you’re sick.”

“Delia?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay sickie,” Cordelia smiled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“I’m not even that sick,” Misty started before another handful of sneezes. “I said I’m fine.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have sat outside last week, and now look at you.” Despite fretting about her other girls milling about their Saturday afternoons, there was only one person she could remotely bring herself to care about at the moment. “Will you at least eat something?”

“No,” came the curt response. “M’just so tired.”

Cordelia placed another kiss on the back of her neck, swiping sweaty hair to the side. “Okay,” she conceded, “rest your eyes.”

Before she could even ask if Misty wanted another blanket, she was out like a light. Cordelia could tell her breathing was labored and plagued with difficulties, to which she made a mental note to force feed her medicine when she woke. Right before she succumbed to the pull of sleep herself, Cordelia felt Misty’s cold toes curl around the warmth emanating from her calves.

Maybe she dreamed it.

When Cordelia blinked her eyes open several hours later, she could see it was dark outside. She went to send a message to Zoe asking her to order pizza when she noticed said girl had already texted her.

_i came up to ask u about dinner, but you and mist looked so cute sleeping that i just took the girls out for chinese. dont worry about us, pls keep patient zero away from everyone bc i will not be able to deal if madison gets sick. she’s already annoying as is. queenie left soup in the fridge for misty, and there’s leftover chow mein for you. love ya!_

Biting back a laugh that would wake her bed mate, Cordelia sent back a thank you message that promised to keep Misty quarantined until she was in the clear.

Unfortunately, the jostling of putting her phone away woke Misty. Immediately Cordelia could tell she was much worse than she had been three hours ago. Bleary eyed and blotchy from the heat all the blankets gave off, Misty scrambled to push them all off her body. She made a scratchy wailing noise from deep in her gut when the movements proved debilitating.

Cordelia quickly snapped her fingers and rid the blankets from their bed, tentatively reaching out to calm her down. “Misty, look, it’s just me.”

In her delirium, Misty probably couldn’t tell left from right. She gently pushed Cordelia away, taking in shuddering breaths that were difficult from what the supreme could tell. “I’m going to get you medicine, okay? Will you be alright for two minutes?”

Without waiting for a reply, Cordelia flew from the room and down the stairs into the rarely used medicine cabinet in Myrtle’s old bathroom. Perusing through the typical potions and concoctions that either improved skin elasticity or made your crush fall in love with you, she quickly grew irritated that no one in this house planned for an unexpected illness. Huffing angrily, she trudged back up to their room with nothing to show from her absence but a thermometer she had used as a child.

Stepping into their room, she went into panic mode. Misty wasn’t on the bed and she wasn’t sitting in the chair adjacent.

Now frantic with fear, Cordelia directed her search towards the cracked open door of their bathroom. Her worst fears were materialized when she heard the unmistakable sound of Misty emptying her stomach into the toilet. She found her in fetal position on the ground, warm body finding solace in the coolness of the tiled floor.

“Misty, honey. I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Dee?”

“Yes, I’m right here.” She gently lifted Misty into a slumped position in her arms, shushing her and peppering kisses across her temple. “You’re okay.”

Misty began crying, “I don’t feel good.” Her low sobs were twinged with just enough fear to make Cordelia’s chest clench. All she could do was rock Misty back and forth, hoping her presence radiated some calming factor.

“I’m gonna put you in the bath, okay? Help me out here.”

The swamp witch in her arms nodded before going limp once more. Sighing, Cordelia pulled off her clothes one by one until she was stark naked on the cold floor. Using her magic to fill the bath to the perfect temperature, Cordelia effortlessly lifted Misty into the tub.

Misty angled her head up on the porcelain edge and gave her best _come hither_ look. Laughing incredulously, Cordelia shook her head. “No, I’m not getting in there with you. You need to relax.”

“Look, I already feel so much better,” she rasped. To prove it, Misty attempted to push herself off the edge of the tub only to fall backwards with a splash. “See? Good as new.” Despite being so sick she couldn’t hold herself up, Misty still found a way to spin this into a fleeting moment of laughter.

“Here, baby. Open.” She stuck the thermometer under Misty’s tongue and held it there until she heard the beep. “101.5. Jesus, Mist. I might have to take you to an actual doctor.”

“Nah, I got a sexy nurse right here. Maybe when I’m better I’ll buy you a costume and you can roleplay for me.” Her eyes closing heavily, Misty still managed to wiggle her eyebrows, which meant Cordelia would be playing dress up in all likelihood within the near future.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, gathered limp locks of hair in her grip and carefully washed them, humming the tune of some song Misty always sang to her. Usually Misty loved this; to be catered to, having her hair washed while sharing a bath together. This time, she was barely coherent enough to notice the action.

“I’m calling Zoe to bring you medicine and then you’re gonna get back in bed, alright?”

As she turned to stand up, Misty limply grasped her wrist. So quietly that Cordelia had to lean in, she hoarsely whispered, “Nobody’s ever taken care of me like this.” At the confession, Cordelia wanted to call up every person in Misty’s previous life and give them a piece of her goddamn mind. Imagine not taking care of God’s greatest gift to earth.

A million different scenarios running through her mind, all of them ending with her in prison if she ever found Misty’s family, Cordelia silenced her with a kiss. “I will always take care of you. I’m going to call Zoe now. Promise not to drown?”

“Promise.”

In the thirty seconds it took to call and ask Zoe to make a quick stop at the pharmacy, Cordelia returned to find Misty had sunk dangerously low in the tub, fast asleep and looking five times worse. Her brow was furrowed, as though even in sleep she is distressed by the onslaught of sickness that’s rendered her useless.

Usually Cordelia’s constant reassuring touches sent sparks of fire down Misty’s spine, but now she could barely fathom a slight smile as she was hoisted lovingly from the tub. Once she was stood swaying back and forth, she got scooped up bridal style to carry back into the room. With her arms wrapped around Cordelia’s neck and face buried into a warm chest, Misty asked, “Aren't you supposed to marry me first?”

“I figured we can do things a little backwards.”

At the unfathomable, intoxicating idea of being married to Cordelia, Misty smiled softly. “Yeah, sounds good to me.” As she was laid down gently, she reached up and tugged a curl of Cordelia’s hair. “Thanks for taking care of me.” She lifted her arms just high enough for Cordelia to tug a shirt over her head, dropping them back down in exhaustion.

“I’d do anything for you. When Zoe brings the medicine I want you to take it.” Already snuggled back under the comforter, an exasperated _yeah, yeah_ was all the confirmation Cordelia needed.

Forty five minutes later, their bedroom door creaked open. “Hope y’all aren’t having sex in here because I have the medicine Zoe got.” Coco came into view, one hand doing a terrible job of shielding her vision.

“Co? Where’s Zoe?”

“Madison is having some type of diva fit about the blueberries and she had to do damage control, so I’m in charge of the drugs,” she stopped to chuckle at herself, “wouldn’t be the first time.” She took one step in the door and staunchly held the bag of various pills and liquids out, refusing to come any further.

“I don’t think she’s contagious.”

“How would you know, Miss Radiant Health?”

Cordelia released a dry snort. “That’s fair.” She swung her legs off the bed, careful not to jostle Misty.

Handing the bag over, Coco asked, “How is she?”

“I found her on the bathroom floor puking her guts out and crying, so not great.”

“Oh, that’s fucking gross. I mean like I feel bad for her, obviously, but like,”

“I know,” the supreme answered, distracted by Misty who had awoken confused and clearly unsure of what day it was.

“Well, go take care of her,” Coco placed her hand on Cordelia’s arm for support. “I’ll come check on you in the morning. Love you.”

“Thanks Coco,” Cordelia called, already halfway across the room. “Hi Mist.”

“Hi,” she croaked, “What time is it?”

“A little past ten. Here, please take some of this before you pass out again.” She held a spoonful of medicine out, eyes pleading for Misty to just accept it.

Petulantly, just like a child, “Shit’s nasty.”

“I know, but it’ll make you feel so much better. Open up.”

Misty obediently swallowed. “Okay,” she sighed with relief, pleased by the lack of fuss. “thank you, you can go back to sleep now.”

The wild-haired blonde made a disapproving noise from the back of her throat. “You forgot something.”

“What do you need? Shit, what did I forget? I can run out to the pharmacy, I think they’re open late-“

“Baby, you forgot my goodnight kiss.”

“Oh,” Cordelia breathed out a laugh, “yeah, I can do that.”

Once she pressed her final kiss on Misty’s lips, the latter hummed serenely. “You’re so pretty, I’m glad you still wanna kiss me when I’m all snotty and gross.” Even delirious with weakness, she still found a way to make Cordelia feel like the luckiest woman in this galaxy.

“I'll always want to kiss you, sick or not.”

***

Sunlight streamed through the curtains Cordelia had forgotten to close, raising her from a deep, dreamless sleep. Memories of Misty’s sickness brought her fully out of the haze as she glanced around wildly for said blonde. The swamp witch wasn’t curled up next to her and she wasn’t in the bathroom.

She called out, “Misty?” in hopes she was in their expansive walk-in closet.

“Hi, honeybee,” Misty replied as she strolled into their room nonchalantly, carrying two mugs of tea and balancing a bagel atop one.

“I thought you were gone, you scared me.“

“I felt good enough to go make some tea. Here,” she handed Cordelia her mug, filled with the perfect ratio of tea to milk just how she liked it. “Sorry darlin’, I just didn’t wanna wake ya.”

“No it’s okay, I just got worried.” She asked, “how are you feeling?” with a bit of urgency bleeding into her tone, grateful when Misty bent forward to allow her to gauge her temperature with the back of a palm.

“I got up around four and couldn’t sleep, so I had Queenie write me a lil spell to relieve my nausea and headache. She was up anyway, talkin’ to some boy on the phone,” Misty raised her eyebrows in mock horror.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have written the spell for you.”

“Nah,” she plopped herself down on Cordelia’s lap, “You deserved some rest after takin’ care a’ me all night.”

“I didn’t even _think_ to write you a spell. That was so stupid of me.” Cordelia had gotten so sidetracked by trying to relieve Misty’s ailments through medication that she had forgotten a simple spell could have saved them both a night full of troubles.

“You were the perfect nurse, Delia.” She looped her arms around Cordelia’s shoulders and burrowed her face into her neck, earning her a sweet sigh. She lifted her head slightly, lips finding the hollow of her throat, intent on marking her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eyes alight with something passionate that demanded to be acted upon, she kissed Cordelia deeply. “Let me make it up to you.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to- _oh_,” Cordelia’s protests were cut short as Misty’s hand snuck inside her pajama pants and dipped down to swirl her clit. “Oh, fuck.”

“I wanna take care of you now.”

“Okay,” then a breathless, “wait a second.”

Misty frowned. “What could possibly be so important?”

Cordelia had to physically remove herself from Misty’s not so innocent touches, unlocking her phone to check something on her amazon account. Then she was off the bed with record speed, promising she’d be back very shortly. She ran down to her office, where her girls left packages that had come for her while she was otherwise occupied. Returning, she busted a wide, toothy smile, inquiring, “You know what I love so much about you?”

Very matter of factly, “My tongue and my fingers.”

“_No_\- well, yes, but besides that.” Cordelia handed Misty the package, imploring her to open it. “One of the many, many things I love about you is that mind of yours. You said something last night about me wearing this, and I thought, maybe, I don’t know.”

The wild-haired blonde stifled peals of laughter, brushing her fingertips over the starch white nurse costume that had been overnighted right to their doorstep. “Interesting,” she murmured.

Nervous and fretting about overstepping sexual boundaries they hadn’t touched yet, Cordelia faltered. “I don’t have to put it on, it was just to make you laugh, so we can-”

“Cordelia,” Misty husked, nostrils flaring, “If you don’t put this on right now I might lose my goddamn mind.” Her blue eyes flashed up to the supreme’s, tinted with something much darker and titillating than usual.

Aching to be perfect for Misty, she jumped and stripped her pajamas off, coyly dropping them before reaching for the package. Softly, with all the stars in her eyes, Misty watched as Cordelia tugged on the skirt before zipping up the obscene joke of a shirt. Her chest was, for lack of better terms, on display for roaming eyes; which got her a low whistle and sharp tug towards the bed.

Misty pulled her close, immediately springing up to straddle her and cup her breasts that were straining through the fabric. “It’s like Halloween and Christmas came early for me,” she marveled, taking in the lengths Cordelia would go to please her, or even simply make her laugh. “I didn’t realize I had a thing for nurses until I seen you all dolled up like this.” One brave finger dared to dart out and trace the curve of her breast down to a nipple, brushing it until hardened. Cordelia whined.

“Remind me never to take you to a hospital.”

“You’ll always be the only nurse I wanna bang, baby.”

Basking in the sensation of the supreme’s lips brushing across her own, Misty took it upon herself to urge Cordelia to be the one straddling her. Breaking their lips apart, she scooted down on the bed and held onto creamy smooth thighs straddling her waist, admiring how well the stupidly hot nurse outfit complimented her skin tone.

“Come up here.” Misty cupped her hand between Cordelia’s legs and hummed her approval when it came back wet. “I want you on my face.”

And God, what would be the point in denying that?

As their irises burned into each other’s, the entire house and town surrounding could crash and burn for all they cared. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but the overwhelming urge to love Misty until her dying breath. Misty’s eyes were the perfect shade of blue, the same as the color of the sea in a postcard you send to remind someone that you love them, that they’re always on your mind.

Hovering above, waiting for the go ahead, Cordelia watched as Misty kissed either thigh, dragging her lips across them so indulgently it caused a shiver to creep down her spine. With her head between Cordelia’s legs, she looked ethereal. Exquisite. The only thing Cordelia ever wanted to lay her eyes upon again. The delightful burn in her gut intensified with the care Misty took in drawing out her pleasure; so strong and sure of herself, so open and eager to please.

“All this and I’ve barely touched you,” Misty took a long look at what Cordelia had waiting for her; flushed skin, quivering muscles, folds wet with want and desire. Cordelia simply hiked her skirt up and raised an eyebrow. To prove her undying devotion, she swiped her tongue over the bundle of nerves, savoring the taste as though Cordelia were a five star meal.

Cordelia’s knees buckled.

Mouth watering, Misty doubled her efforts and began licking unabashedly, drawing out sounds that threatened to expose their love making to the entire city beyond this room. Cordelia occupied herself by gripping the headboard in front of her, screwing her eyes shut under the intense waves of pressure. A low wail ripped through her voice box as she felt Misty pull away from where she needed it most.

“Delia, look at me.”

Forcing herself to open her eyes, she looked down to see Misty staring intently at her. Thumbs digging into hip bones, she commented, “You’re so beautiful like this. All needy. The prettiest thing I ever did see.”

Voice heady with desire, Cordelia thanked her, desperately whimpering a plea for her to continue.

Misty lapped at her now with ferocity, swirling through the wetness with a tongue that should be considered illegal in all fifty states. Fractured murmurs turned into devastating moans, pleas turning into desperate gasping noises as Cordelia cradled Misty’s head between palms. Misty; who reached upwards and unzipped the shirt that had annoyingly gotten in the way of what she wanted to see most. The morning sunlight was cascading over her now bare chest, sending rays of light scattering and sparkling across pebbled nipples with every rhythmic thrust. She loved seeing Cordelia in charge of her own pleasure like this; enjoyed seeing her beg and moan and buck her hips accordingly.

The costume helped a little (_a lot_), too.

So in love that her chest hurt, Misty suckled her mouth over Cordelia’s clit and refused to let up the pace. Both her hands traveled up a thin waist to cup her breasts, tease her nipples with nimble touches; Cordelia’s back arching in the perfect curve to do so. It made her wish she had extra hands to touch all her favorite places at once.

Feeling the slickness of Cordelia’s arousal coating her face, Misty mumbled a string of incoherent praises, all ending with her stroking her tongue a little harder than the time before. Cordelia’s breath stuttered as she raced towards orgasm, her thighs shaking with the pleasure that made stars explode behind her eyelids. As if on autopilot, her hands bunched the white skirt up until she had full visual of Misty’s tongue sliding over her.

Grinding down once, twice, then a final time, Cordelia came on Misty’s face with a string of curses sounding so unbelievably foreign coming from her usually tamed mouth.

Letting her ride the waves out on her mouth and chin, Misty grinned, pleased with herself. Not one other person were privy to seeing this side of Cordelia, so open and honest and startlingly raw. It made her heart swell that it was reserved for her and her only.

“Christ, Misty.”

“Okay?” the swamp witch darted her tongue out to lick her lips, swiping the shine from her chin and licking that up too.

“Better than that. You’re so good, honey.”

“I am, aren't I?”

“And so humble,” Cordelia huffed, crawling off her with unsteady legs.

As she flopped down on her side with a slight bounce, she pawed Misty’s wandering touch away from her chest. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.”

“Couldn’t a’ done it without you catering on me hand and foot.”

“I wish I could have done more to help,” she admitted.

“You can do more now if you want,” Misty replied calmly, wasting no time in pulling her own shirt off. And _yeah_, Cordelia kind of did want to do more. Chest now exposed, she rolled over to drag her mouth across it, capturing one nipple between teeth.

Misty threaded her fingers through soft blonde hair. “Shit, Delia.” Cordelia eased up, lips and teeth grazing to find a pulse point in her neck and suckle on it.

“What do you want?” Cordelia teasingly snapped the elastic band of cotton underwear, perusing down to rub her through the fabric. Now throbbing with desire, Misty barely hesitated in replying, “Just your- _fuck_, just your fingers for now.”

“Whatever my girl wants.”  
  
Then Cordelia’s mouth is all over Misty; her forehead, cupid’s bow, collarbone, a dusty pink nipple. It’s an aggressive sign of reverence, an unspoken union that promises the act of love until the second the earth stops spinning. Swinging one leg over the supreme’s hip, Misty suggestively spread herself open for the touch she was beginning to desperately need. Noses brushing sweetly, Cordelia whispered a sleepy _I love you_ that earned her a soft grin and needy whine. Her fingers slipped easily through wetness, gathering the evidence before rolling Misty’s clit between two talented fingers. At the sigh that followed, her pace became more forceful, slick wet noises only increasing her desire for Misty to come.

It’s a particular kind of agony, this need for Misty to fall apart around her fingers; like a drug almost, a battle of fire and ice in her veins.

Cordelia curved one finger then two inside Misty, fucking them harder with each unintelligible noise of approval. Her rib cage heaved the rougher Cordelia combed her finger pads over that sweet, sweet spot. Misty felt so full; so cherished and loved, chest tight with unhinged emotion that threatened to burst free and spill her love all over the carpet.

Misty’s nails scratched lightly at Cordelia’s back as a thumb rolled over her clit; dragging slowly at first, then picking up the pace as Misty began clawing at her desperately. She goes to chant _more please_, but that’s rendered impossible when Cordelia’s roaming mouth finds her chest, coaxing a nipple to peak with a warm tongue. The sensation sent a surge of arousal crashing through her.

Mouth slightly dropped open in a pout that had no business being so enticing, the mind numbing expert precision touch in all the right places sent Misty into overdrive. Her orgasm came the same way she floats through life, coming in waves of bright light and resounding excitement. It left her drunk with desire and over satiated, the words tumbling out into the stale air having no right sounding so filthy coming from an angel like her.

Afterward; taking in the image of Cordelia’s fingers still lazily sliding in and out of her, Misty’s blown pupils were illuminated by the lazy trail of beautiful orange and yellow hues the sun had left from its journey through the sky. It made Cordelia’s heart rattle in her chest, knocking as if to say, _jesus. she is truly something beautiful._ Like she needed any reminding.

Misty hummed, retrieving Cordelia’s fingers to suck into her mouth. Once satisfied, she tugged her supreme up until they were chest to chest; naked both in physicality and emotionally. Every touch from Cordelia felt like it would be too much, like the sparks dusting in its wake could spread a fire of extravagant proportions until it consumed her fully.

What a way to go out, she thought fleetingly. On fire, this time the most welcomed burn.

She brushed her pointer finger over Cordelia’s bottom lip, leaning in to suck it between her own. “I love you, Cordelia Goode.” Her love for Cordelia is larger than the usual romantic love. It’s a religion. Terrifying and dizzying and magnificent.

“I would kill for you,” Cordelia replied evenly, “just say the word.” The greatest sacrifice, she knew, would be laying her own life down for Misty’s. She couldn’t imagine a better way to go out.

For awhile they lied intertwined like that, breaths rising in falling in synchronization. Finally when the sun reached high noon, Misty asked so very nicely for some of the soup in the fridge.

Returning with a tray and a large bowl, Cordelia set it down on Misty’s lap, taking her place across from her to share the meal. “Here’s your soup, Mist. Queenie says it’s veggie noodle.”

“I’m so glad at least one a’ your girls can cook,” Misty laughed. She picked her spoon up, noticing something shiny glinting off the metal.

A dry gasp rose in her throat as she took a better look at the spread in front of her.

There, placed delicately beside a mug of tea and slice of coffee cake, sat a glittering engagement ring.

“Did you, um,” Cordelia cleared her throat, “did you need anything else?”

“No,” she shook her head slowly, an infectious grin replacing the look of shock, “I got everything I need in this bed right here.”

In another life, if Cordelia had been a painter, Misty would be the subject of all her works. There would be bidding wars for which museum had the rights to hang it proudly. If she were a poet, Misty would be the honey dripped lines of prose that spoke dead languages and elicited feelings you didn’t know existed. If she were anything but the supreme, in this lifetime and any other, Cordelia knew for certain she would still belong to Misty.

“Great,” she replied casually as if her hands weren’t trembling, “will you marry me?”

Misty’s body had gone numb with relentless joy, the warmth then seeping through her to fill every cold void she’d felt since returning home.

In that mind fuck of a beautiful accent, she dragged out, “Yeah, I think I will.”

Her smile lit up synapses in Cordelia’s brain, so bright and insanely perfect it sprung tears to her eyes. “I see you’re already taking the ‘in sickness and in health’ thing seriously,” she mused, allowing Cordelia to slide the ring onto her finger; admiring how it fit the same way Cordelia fit into her life: perfectly.

There is nothing sweeter than the act of loving Misty as much as Cordelia does. If it’s a sin, then it’s the one she will commit every day left she has on this earth. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she’s started to understand Eve’s intentions in the Garden of Eden; the pure torture of needing something so badly you’ll venture into the depths of the unknown for just one taste.

People say you never really love a person until you’ve seen them grieve a loved one, handle a stressful situation, or maneuver through a bout of sickness. Cordelia doesn’t believe that, because she knew with unwavering certainty from the first time she laid her hands on Misty that day in the foyer that they surpassed way beyond the definition of soul mates.

And what a wonderful, special thing to be loved so deeply in return.

Kissing her own angel on earth, correction: fiancée, Cordelia memorized every second to store in her hippocampus for a rainy day. She would never forget this moment, and she knew with palpable delight that Misty wouldn’t either.

How lucky for her.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i worked really hard on this please tell me if you liked it !! if you hated it just like lmk i promise not to cry
> 
> i've also been meaning to work on an actual wedding fic so???? feedback is appreciated so i know if someone will read it or not.
> 
> thank u to phoebe and [ix](dirtyrippedjeans.tumblr.com) and [alyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverick24/pseuds/maverick24) who always support my dumb ideas that turn into 6k word fics, love y'all with my grinch heart.


End file.
